


I hate this family.

by g00pchii



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Crack Fic, Everyone Is Gay, Multi, kirumi and korekiyo are best parents, this is a copy pasted discord conversation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:36:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g00pchii/pseuds/g00pchii
Summary: There is no plot. This is entirely crack.Some friends and  I were chatting in character (except for Gonta) and this happened. There is more of it  I might post later?edit: I changed the rating to mature bc idk there is no reason just? mature language I guess? but like... it's still just a bunch of teenagers talking and nothing rly bad happens *yet*Anyways... Everyone is gay, chaos happens and Maki is a weeb.





	1. The beginninging.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading this. It's not even a proper fic but eh...
> 
> Thanks to my friends on the VA Group chat for basically creating this since I am only one of the characters in there lmao.
> 
> Characters:  
> Stick Dad- Korekiyo Shinguji  
> Feminazi- Tenko Chabashira  
> Am Good Boy- Gonta Gokuhara  
> Stab me daddy- Maki Harukawa  
> Plain Weeb- Tsumugi Shirogane

**Am Good Boy-Today at 4:48 PM**

tenko in a nut

**Plain Weeb-Today at 4:49 PM**

ohboy

**Feminazi-Today at 4:49 PM**

Tenko nuts

**Plain Weeb-Today at 4:49 PM**

GONTA has been possessed

Someone summon korekiyo

**Stick Dad-Today at 4:49 PM**

I am here

**Plain Weeb-Today at 4:49 PM**

We need an exorcism

**Am Good Boy-Today at 4:49 PM**

wait pls

not again

**Stick Dad-Today at 4:50 PM**

Hello.

**Feminazi-Today at 4:50 PM**

Stab me dude

Please

**Stab be daddy-Today at 4:50 PM**

On it

**Feminazi-Today at 4:50 PM**

NICE

**Stab be daddy-Today at 4:50 PM**

*stabs you with a toy knife*

**Feminazi-Today at 4:51 PM**

Stop pussying out and kill me

**Plain Weeb-Today at 4:51 PM**

GET THE SALT

**Stick Dad-Today at 4:51 PM**

No stabbing allowed.

**Am Good Boy-Today at 4:51 PM**

stick dad

**Stab be daddy-Today at 4:51 PM**

"Do you wanna die"

**Stick Dad-Today at 4:51 PM**

I will stop you from harming your siblings.

**Plain Weeb-Today at 4:51 PM**

No stabbing , but seesaws  allowed

**Stab be daddy-Today at 4:51 PM**

S E E S A W

**Feminazi-Today at 4:51 PM**

"SEESAWS"

**Stick Dad-Today at 4:51 PM**

I am going to ground all of you.

**Am Good Boy-Today at 4:51 PM**

S E E S A W  E F F E C T

**Stick Dad-Today at 4:51 PM**

TO THE CORNER.

NOW.

**Plain Weeb-Today at 4:52 PM**

S E E S A W

**Feminazi-Today at 4:52 PM**

Don't stick me in a cage dad please

It happened 3 times already

**Stick Dad-Today at 4:52 PM**

OH BOY WILL I.

**Stab be daddy-Today at 4:52 PM**

S E E S A W

**Plain Weeb-Today at 4:52 PM**

S E E S A W

**Stick Dad-Today at 4:52 PM**

IF YOU KEEP THIS UP, ALL OF YOU, I AM PUTTING YOU ALL IN THE CAGE.

**Am Good Boy-Today at 4:52 PM**

EXORCIST ME DAD

**Stick Dad-Today at 4:52 PM**

YOU WILL ALL SUFFER THE WRATH OF THE SEESAW.

**Feminazi-Today at 4:53 PM**

*Tenko Suffers for the seesaws give her neckaches*

**Stab be daddy-Today at 4:53 PM**

TENKO RUN HE CAN'T DO IT AGAIN

**Plain Weeb-Today at 4:53 PM**

SACRIFICE ALL OF US TO ATUA

**Stab be daddy-Today at 4:53 PM**

N O

**Am Good Boy-Today at 4:53 PM**

SACRIFICE

**Stick Dad-Today at 4:53 PM**

TSUMUGI WHAT HAS ANGIE DONE TO YOU.

**Feminazi-Today at 4:53 PM**

*TENKO KICK FLIPS OUT OF THE FUCKING HOUSE*

**Stick Dad-Today at 4:53 PM**

GONTA SHUT UP ABOUT GHOSTS AND EXORCISM.

**Feminazi-Today at 4:53 PM**

*She is now gone forever*

**Stick Dad-Today at 4:53 PM**

TENKO CALM THE FUCK DOWN.

**Am Good Boy-Today at 4:54 PM**

*cries is russian*

**Stick Dad-Today at 4:54 PM**

MAKI STOP TALKING ABOUT SEESAWS.

**Feminazi-Today at 4:54 PM**

Perhaps i would be calm if we didnt make a meme on how I died

*sniffles* Himiko

**Am Good Boy-Today at 4:54 PM**

daaaaaad

**Stab be daddy-Today at 4:54 PM**

Himiko gay

**Stick Dad-Today at 4:55 PM**

GONTA YOU'RE OKAU STOP CRYING PLEASE.

Well...

**Stick Dad-Today at 4:55 PM**

Can you all please calm down.

**Feminazi-Today at 4:56 PM**

*Quietly vibrates*

**Am Good Boy-Today at 4:56 PM**

owo

**Stick Dad-Today at 4:56 PM**

Tenko are you okay?

You can all talk about my death instead if you want.

**Am Good Boy-Today at 4:57 PM**

we dont speak of korks death

**Stick Dad-Today at 4:57 PM**

Death is basically ascending to the next plane of existence.

Do not fear it.

**Stab be daddy-Today at 4:57 PM**

Tenko n o

**Plain Weeb-Today at 4:57 PM**

Angie brainwashed me

**Feminazi-Today at 4:57 PM**

I want some kork soup

**Stick Dad-Today at 4:58 PM**

Okay.

_brings knife to arm_

**Feminazi-Today at 4:58 PM**

Im hungry *chugs kork soup*

**Am Good Boy-Today at 4:58 PM**

DAD

WAIT

**Stick Dad-Today at 4:58 PM**

_stops_

**Plain Weeb-Today at 4:58 PM**

Where is kokichi, without him— I feel c r u s h e d

**Stick Dad-Today at 4:58 PM**

Yes child?

**Am Good Boy-Today at 4:58 PM**

dad no

**Stick Dad-Today at 4:58 PM**

Tsumugi no puns about your brother's death.

**Am Good Boy-Today at 4:58 PM**

tsumugi stop

**Stick Dad-Today at 4:58 PM**

As much as I hate him.

**Plain Weeb-Today at 4:59 PM**

:^}

**Stick Dad-Today at 4:59 PM**

Little spawn of Satan.

**Feminazi-Today at 4:59 PM**

God, hanging with Tsumugi do ya got a crush

**Plain Weeb-Today at 4:59 PM**

Nah Tenko, I hang with Kaede

**Plain Weeb-Today at 5:00 PM**

If u catch my drift

**Stick Dad-Today at 5:00 PM**

Tsumugi.

I feel somewhat *boiling* rage towards how you are acting right now.

**Plain Weeb-Today at 5:00 PM**

Ayeeee

**Plain Weeb-Today at 5:00 PM**

Maki is a closeted weeb and no one can tell me other wise

**Stick Dad-Today at 5:00 PM**

True.

Feel free to show your inner weeb.

**Stick Dad-Today at 5:01 PM**

No one will judge you Maki.

**Feminazi-Today at 5:01 PM**

Maki i know your naruto collection

**Am Good Boy-Today at 5:01 PM**

am i cursed by miu?

**Stick Dad-Today at 5:01 PM**

OH

**Plain Weeb-Today at 5:01 PM**

Maki we all know ur yaoi collection

Or should Miu own that

**Am Good Boy-Today at 5:01 PM**

miu owns all hentai

**Stab be daddy-Today at 5:01 PM**

All anime is shit, except Naruto, because Naruto is an art.

**Stick Dad-Today at 5:01 PM**

Tsumugi, no talking about anyone else’s porn stashes or else I will reveal yours.

**Plain Weeb-Today at 5:01 PM**

oh d e a R

**Feminazi-Today at 5:02 PM**

I've already seen it! Lot of Junko..

**Am Good Boy-Today at 5:02 PM**

mius porn stash is probably full of **_robots_**

**Plain Weeb-Today at 5:02 PM**

THATS ROBOPHOBIC

**Stab be daddy-Today at 5:02 PM**

Junko and Miu are alike, nasty whores.

**Am Good Boy-Today at 5:02 PM**

daaaad

**Stick Dad-Today at 5:02 PM**

Stop. Please.


	2. No we are not getting a Monokuma.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or a Monomi. Or Usami. Or Monokub. Stop asking for them.
> 
> I lied about the thing being in character this is so ooc lmao.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,, so,, I have like,, 20 pages of this crap left on Docs,, probably gonna get more soon,, idk,, enjoy this crap.
> 
> Characters:  
> Stick Dad- Korekiyo Shinguji  
> Feminazi- Tenko Chabashira  
> Grilled Gonta- Gonta Gokuhara  
> Stab me daddy- Maki Harukawa  
> Plain Weeb- Tsumugi Shirogane
> 
> I don't think there is anyone new here,,

**Feminazi-Yesterday at 5:02 PM**

My porn stash is made of every red female I've ever met

Red makes me quiver

**Grilled Gonta-Yesterday at 5:03 PM**

maki and himiko?

**Feminazi-Yesterday at 5:03 PM**

**Be quiet degenerate male**

**Grilled Gonta-Yesterday at 5:03 PM**

_oh ok_

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:03 PM**

Gonta is not a degenerate.

**Plain Weeb-Yesterday at 5:03 PM**

GONTA is not a degenerate

Thank you dad

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:03 PM**

He is pure and you will protect him.

**Feminazi-Yesterday at 5:03 PM**

Every male is a degenerate

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:03 PM**

No.

**Stab me daddy-Yesterday at 5:03 PM**

Tenko?

**Plain Weeb-Yesterday at 5:03 PM**

YOU WANNA FIGHT TENKO

**Grilled Gonta-Yesterday at 5:04 PM**

fuck.

**Plain Weeb-Yesterday at 5:04 PM**

I Stan GONTA is innocent

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:04 PM**

Gonta do not swear

**Plain Weeb-Yesterday at 5:04 PM**

lol

**Feminazi-Yesterday at 5:04 PM**

YOU MAY BE A GIRL BUT YOU'RE CLASSIFIED AS A FUCKING CUNT

DIE DEGENERATE

**Plain Weeb-Yesterday at 5:04 PM**

_points to self_ me?

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:04 PM**

Oh my Atua TENKO CALM DOWN.

**Plain Weeb-Yesterday at 5:04 PM**

soMeonE gEt the seEsaW

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:04 PM**

I have one right here.

**Feminazi-Yesterday at 5:05 PM**

Im going to break every one of Tsumugi's bones f-

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:05 PM**

I will not use it though.

**Feminazi-Yesterday at 5:05 PM**

**NO PLEASE**

**Plain Weeb-Yesterday at 5:05 PM**

8^}

**Stab me daddy-Yesterday at 5:05 PM**

Tsumugi, do you wanna die?

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:05 PM**

Maki, no death threats.

**Plain Weeb-Yesterday at 5:05 PM**

sure,

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:05 PM**

God I hate this family.

**Grilled Gonta-Yesterday at 5:05 PM**

daaad

wheres mooom

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:05 PM**

Yes?

**Plain Weeb-Yesterday at 5:05 PM**

but you need to work on ur aim if you want to kill me maki

**Grilled Gonta-Yesterday at 5:05 PM**

actually wait

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:05 PM**

Oh.

**Grilled Gonta-Yesterday at 5:05 PM**

WAIT

**Stab me daddy-Yesterday at 5:05 PM**

She said sure, it's consent, **STAB**

**Grilled Gonta-Yesterday at 5:06 PM**

NO

**Feminazi-Yesterday at 5:06 PM**

Heart crushing

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:06 PM**

What is wrong Gonta?

**Plain Weeb-Yesterday at 5:06 PM**

Kokichi crushing

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:06 PM**

Do you not like you mother?

**Plain Weeb-Yesterday at 5:06 PM**

wait OHHHHHH

**Grilled Gonta-Yesterday at 5:06 PM**

dad no

DAD NO

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:06 PM**

What is there?

What is wrong?

Have I messed up?

Aa a?

**Plain Weeb-Yesterday at 5:06 PM**

Kirumi and Korekiyo are the parents  
Nice

**Grilled Gonta-Yesterday at 5:07 PM**

HES

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:07 PM**

Kirumi is fine.

**Grilled Gonta-Yesterday at 5:07 PM**

we will use it later//

kirumi and korekiyo are our parents

**Stab me daddy-Yesterday at 5:07 PM**

Alright

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:07 PM**

Yes.

**xXPussyDestroyer69Xx-Yesterday at 5:07 PM**

Yoo

**Grilled Gonta-Yesterday at 5:07 PM**

hoh thank god

oh god its miu

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:07 PM**

Kirumi is my wife no one else gets her.

**Plain Weeb-Yesterday at 5:07 PM**

Dad, why haven’t you disowned Kokichi yet?

**Feminazi-Yesterday at 5:07 PM**

I do not trust kiyo with my life for all the seesaws he fucking owns

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:07 PM**

I only own one.

**Grilled Gonta-Yesterday at 5:08 PM**

one too many

**Feminazi-Yesterday at 5:08 PM**

The one you killed me with

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:08 PM**

It is in the playground.

Kokichi likes it.

**xXPussyDestroyer69Xx-Yesterday at 5:08 PM**

Sorry I was at school for 10 hours

**Grilled Gonta-Yesterday at 5:08 PM**

**_WE HAVE A PLAYGROUND?_ **

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:08 PM**

Yes.

**Plain Weeb-Yesterday at 5:08 PM**

Who is 69420

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:08 PM**

Miu.

**Plain Weeb-Yesterday at 5:08 PM**

Oh

**Feminazi-Yesterday at 5:08 PM**

DO WE HAVE A DOJO

**Plain Weeb-Yesterday at 5:08 PM**

Perfect

**Grilled Gonta-Yesterday at 5:08 PM**

that right there is a wild miu

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:08 PM**

I hope you had a good day at school.

**Plain Weeb-Yesterday at 5:08 PM**

A wild Miu is spotted

**Stab me daddy-Yesterday at 5:08 PM**

Do we have a noose?

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:08 PM**

Yes.

Around my neck.

**Plain Weeb-Yesterday at 5:08 PM**

Maki, ask Kaede for a noose

She has it

**xXPussyDestroyer69Xx-Yesterday at 5:09 PM**

I'll as ibuki

ask

**Stab me daddy-Yesterday at 5:09 PM**

**_oh yeah_ **

**Grilled Gonta-Yesterday at 5:09 PM**

kaede said she's occupying the noose rn

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:09 PM**

No nooses for you children.

I need to confiscate them.

**Grilled Gonta-Yesterday at 5:09 PM**

daaaaaad

no fairrr

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:09 PM**

Why not?

Because I have one right now ?

**Plain Weeb-Yesterday at 5:10 PM**

we also need a better aquarium- the piranhas DONT fit anymore

We need ryoma to fit in there

**Grilled Gonta-Yesterday at 5:10 PM**

i wonder wh/

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:10 PM**

That will traumatize Ryoma.

**Plain Weeb-Yesterday at 5:10 PM**

There’s not enough space

**Grilled Gonta-Yesterday at 5:10 PM**

spits out drink-

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:10 PM**

We are not getting piranhas.

**Plain Weeb-Yesterday at 5:10 PM**

b-but

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:10 PM**

We can get a dog instead.

**Grilled Gonta-Yesterday at 5:11 PM**

dad can we get a pet ant

**xXPussyDestroyer69Xx-Yesterday at 5:11 PM**

Can we get VR headsets

**Grilled Gonta-Yesterday at 5:11 PM**

dangit miu

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:11 PM**

There are ants all over the backyard.

**Plain Weeb-Yesterday at 5:11 PM**

Can we get a monokuma

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:11 PM**

Miu VR headsets are very expensive.

**Grilled Gonta-Yesterday at 5:11 PM**

ask motherkuma

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:11 PM**

Make your own.

**xXPussyDestroyer69Xx-Yesterday at 5:11 PM**

ok

**Plain Weeb-Yesterday at 5:11 PM**

t’d be amazing if we get a monokuma

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:11 PM**

No Monokumas for you Tsumugi.

**Grilled Gonta-Yesterday at 5:11 PM**

we need monokuma

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:12 PM**

No we don't.

**Plain Weeb-Yesterday at 5:12 PM**

How about a monomi then?

**Stab me daddy-Yesterday at 5:12 PM**

No.

**Grilled Gonta-Yesterday at 5:12 PM**

yes we do

**Stab me daddy-Yesterday at 5:12 PM**

We don't need the bear.

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:12 PM**

I will commit sudoku if one appears.

**Plain Weeb-Yesterday at 5:12 PM**

We need a teddy bear

**Feminazi-Yesterday at 5:12 PM**

Ill uhhh die

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:12 PM**

The noose is right the fuck here.

I will not hesitate.

**Feminazi-Yesterday at 5:12 PM**

I CLAIM IT FIRST


	3. What's an gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More bullshit happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was bored so here's another chapter,,, 
> 
> Also?? Should I start posting the chat fic I am actually writing? Like.. Not this copy pasted bs?? but actually written shit with all the V3 characters? Idk. Someone tell me. Bc I'm working on it ( at Chapter 3 I think at the moment,, and this thing will update more randomly since the entire gang(tm) needs to be on so we can bullshit stuff lmao) and,, I feel like it is somewhat decent and random enough,, though it might be a bit too fast paced but hey it's a bunch of teens chatting it's not going to be organized or have plot am I right,,, :')

**Plain Weeb-Yesterday at 5:13 PM**

Someone hand me a press to lie on

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:13 PM**

What the shit was that Miu.

**Grilled Gonta-Yesterday at 5:13 PM**

miuuuuu

**xXPussyDestroyer69Xx-Yesterday at 5:13 PM**

F a n a r r

**Stab me daddy-Yesterday at 5:13 PM**

End me.

**Plain Weeb-Yesterday at 5:13 PM**

KIIBO RUN

**xXPussyDestroyer69Xx-Yesterday at 5:13 PM**

a r t*

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:14 PM**

I regret nothing.

**Plain Weeb-Yesterday at 5:14 PM**

our non existent kiibo needs to escape

**Feminazi-Yesterday at 5:14 PM**

Miu may be a female but she is this close to being a degenerate

**Grilled Gonta-Yesterday at 5:14 PM**

death is my final form, **_YOUR GONTA IS EVOLVING_**

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:14 PM**

GontA

**Plain Weeb-Yesterday at 5:14 PM**

GONTAs poor eyes

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:14 PM**

Stay with US

**Feminazi-Yesterday at 5:14 PM**

OH SHIT THE FLOOR IS SHAKING

**Plain Weeb-Yesterday at 5:14 PM**

DONT GO TO THE LIGHT

EARTHQUAKE

**Stab me daddy-Yesterday at 5:14 PM**

Miu belongs in a dumpster.

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:14 PM**

ILL GET YOU A OET ANT

**Plain Weeb-Yesterday at 5:14 PM**

?!?!?

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:14 PM**

Pet*

**Grilled Gonta-Yesterday at 5:14 PM**

:0

YAY

**Plain Weeb-Yesterday at 5:15 PM**

I’ll crush the ant when I sleepwalk , I just know it

**xXPussyDestroyer69Xx-Yesterday at 5:15 PM**

brb thots

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:15 PM**

NO SWEARING IN THIS CHRISTIAN MINECRAFT SERVER

**Stab me daddy-Yesterday at 5:15 PM**

Gonta stop CURSING.

**Feminazi-Yesterday at 5:15 PM**

GONTA DON'T CURSE

**Grilled Gonta-Yesterday at 5:15 PM**

im following in dads footsteps

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:15 PM**

nO

**Plain Weeb-Yesterday at 5:15 PM**

GONTA ur disowned

**Feminazi-Yesterday at 5:15 PM**

This is your fault

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:15 PM**

I am a bad role model.

**Plain Weeb-Yesterday at 5:16 PM**

yeeet

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:16 PM**

I need

**Feminazi-Yesterday at 5:16 PM**

I say we seesaw HIM

WHOS WITH ME

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:16 PM**

The noose

**Stab me daddy-Yesterday at 5:16 PM**

Yes.

**Plain Weeb-Yesterday at 5:16 PM**

SEESAW

**Stab me daddy-Yesterday at 5:16 PM**

I sm.

**Plain Weeb-Yesterday at 5:16 PM**

IM WITH YOU TENKO

**Stab me daddy-Yesterday at 5:16 PM**

Am.

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:16 PM**

I am ready

**Feminazi-Yesterday at 5:16 PM**

SEESAW SEESAW

**Plain Weeb-Yesterday at 5:16 PM**

SEESAW

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:16 PM**

End me now~

**Plain Weeb-Yesterday at 5:16 PM**

LETS GO

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:16 PM**

Seesaw me~

;)

**Plain Weeb-Yesterday at 5:16 PM**

Headcanon, Korekiyo does the seesaw to his children when they misbehave

**Stab me daddy-Yesterday at 5:16 PM**

Stop being g a y.

**Plain Weeb-Yesterday at 5:17 PM**

heh

**Stab me daddy-Yesterday at 5:17 PM**

Headcanon that Miu is a gold digger

**Feminazi-Yesterday at 5:18 PM**

Headcanon that Miu dies

**Grilled Gonta-Yesterday at 5:18 PM**

head canon that miu raped kiibo

**_wait_ **

**Feminazi-Yesterday at 5:18 PM**

Lets make that headcanon real

**Stab me daddy-Yesterday at 5:18 PM**

*a ton of knives*

**Grilled Gonta-Yesterday at 5:18 PM**

**_WAIT_ **

**Feminazi-Yesterday at 5:18 PM**

Yes

**Grilled Gonta-Yesterday at 5:18 PM**

pls no

**xXPussyDestroyer69Xx-Yesterday at 5:18 PM**

Back

**Grilled Gonta-Yesterday at 5:18 PM**

@Stick Dad daaaad

oh god the name got worse

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:19 PM**

Aaa

I am sorry.

**Grilled Gonta-Yesterday at 5:19 PM**

daaaad

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:19 PM**

Yes?

**Grilled Gonta-Yesterday at 5:19 PM**

tenkos and rantaros name colors are the same and it bothers me

**Plain Weeb-Yesterday at 5:19 PM**

no it isn’t????

Oh yeah

**xXPussyDestroyer69Xx-Yesterday at 5:20 PM**

No their not

**Feminazi-Yesterday at 5:20 PM**

It is

**Plain Weeb-Yesterday at 5:20 PM**

It kind of is

Different green shade

**Plain Weeb-Yesterday at 5:20 PM**

Tenko should be a rainbow

**xXPussyDestroyer69Xx-Yesterday at 5:20 PM**

Tru

**Grilled Gonta-Yesterday at 5:20 PM**

miu stop

**Plain Weeb-Yesterday at 5:20 PM**

Or wait, they’re the same color

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:20 PM**

Yes?

I am going to change the colors.

**Grilled Gonta-Yesterday at 5:21 PM**

yey

**xXPussyDestroyer69Xx-Yesterday at 5:21 PM**

yyt

**Stab me daddy-Yesterday at 5:21 PM**

Haha..Tenko they are calling you gay.

**Grilled Gonta-Yesterday at 5:21 PM**

whats gay

**Feminazi-Yesterday at 5:21 PM**

They're right yknow

**Plain Weeb-Yesterday at 5:21 PM**

I’m not wrong

Exactly

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:21 PM**

Oh my god this is much easier.

**xXPussyDestroyer69Xx-Yesterday at 5:21 PM**

it's tenko

**Stab me daddy-Yesterday at 5:21 PM**

Tenko big gay.

**Feminazi-Yesterday at 5:21 PM**

Suck my dick

**Grilled Gonta-Yesterday at 5:22 PM**

dick

**xXPussyDestroyer69Xx-Yesterday at 5:22 PM**

DICK

**Grilled Gonta-Yesterday at 5:22 PM**

DICK!

**Feminazi-Yesterday at 5:22 PM**

Wait no im sorry

Gonta thats a bad word

**Feminazi-Yesterday at 5:22 PM**

Dont say it

**Grilled Gonta-Yesterday at 5:22 PM**

:c

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:22 PM**

Okay.

**Stab me daddy-Yesterday at 5:23 PM**

I like dick only on Tuesdays

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:23 PM**

Who is it?

**xXPussyDestroyer69Xx-Yesterday at 5:23 PM**

IWANTSOMEDICK

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:23 PM**

Kaito?

**Grilled Gonta-Yesterday at 5:23 PM**

yeh

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:23 PM**

Miu.

**Koma-Yesterday at 5:23 PM**

I come back to dick

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:23 PM**

Please refrain from being so obscene.

**Stab me daddy-Yesterday at 5:23 PM**

Tomorrow is dick day

**Feminazi-Yesterday at 5:23 PM**

Wait Maki youre taken?

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:23 PM**

Maki.

Stop.

**xXPussyDestroyer69Xx-Yesterday at 5:23 PM**

#IWANTDICK

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:23 PM**

Miu. Please.

**Grilled Gonta-Yesterday at 5:23 PM**

I WANT DICK

**Feminazi-Yesterday at 5:23 PM**

Mmaki please are you taken

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:23 PM**

I will tie you up and leave you in the attic.

Gonta.

**Stab me daddy-Yesterday at 5:23 PM**

No.

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:23 PM**

I never knew you were gay?

Who is it?

**Stab me daddy-Yesterday at 5:24 PM**

Not taken.

**xXPussyDestroyer69Xx-Yesterday at 5:24 PM**

isn't that more suitable for you kork

**Grilled Gonta-Yesterday at 5:24 PM**

whats an gay

**Feminazi-Yesterday at 5:24 PM**

**_VERY NICE_ **

**Stab me daddy-Yesterday at 5:24 PM**

Oh?

 


	4. wHAT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito got no peen.  
> Gonta requires a dictionary.  
> I am the person who voices both Korekiyo and Kirumi at the moment.  
> I ran out of backlog and need to dig through the conversations on the discord server.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... yea... I have no more stuff,, gonna have to wait a bit for another update :/  
> Tho as I said last chapter, this fic will probably not update as much, and I'll have an actual proper fic that I am working on updating once or twice a week based on how much I put in a chapter.

**Plain Weeb-Yesterday at 5:24 PM**

But doesn’t maki like Kaito

**xXPussyDestroyer69Xx-Yesterday at 5:24 PM**

I'll fuck anything that's fuckable

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:24 PM**

Miu, I am sure you wouldn’t be opposed to it.

**Plain Weeb-Yesterday at 5:24 PM**

Miu go do the seesaw

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:24 PM**

Maki, whoever it is, I hope you are happy.

Tsumugi, I will start shipping you too against your will if you do not stop.

**Feminazi-Yesterday at 5:25 PM**

Stop saying seesaws it gives me a neckache

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:25 PM**

Tenko, I hope things are going okay with Himiko.

**Stab me daddy-Yesterday at 5:25 PM**

Kaito cheated on me so I castrated him.

**Plain Weeb-Yesterday at 5:25 PM**

lmao I’m sorry , I shall stop uwu

**Feminazi-Yesterday at 5:25 PM**

You what

**Plain Weeb-Yesterday at 5:25 PM**

Oh dear what

**Stab me daddy-Yesterday at 5:25 PM**

Kaito cheated on me so I castrated him.

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:25 PM**

Maki, Shuichi and Kokichi would be sad if you did that.

**Plain Weeb-Yesterday at 5:25 PM**

nice

hahahaha

**Grilled Gonta-Yesterday at 5:25 PM**

whats castrated

**Plain Weeb-Yesterday at 5:25 PM**

CASTRATED IS TO

**Grilled Gonta-Yesterday at 5:26 PM**

is it a type of bug

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:26 PM**

Gonta, ignore them.

No it is not.

**Plain Weeb-Yesterday at 5:26 PM**

Someone needs to buy GONTA a dictionary

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:26 PM**

It is the removal of the reproductive organs.

**Plain Weeb-Yesterday at 5:26 PM**

Thank you dad

**Stab me daddy-Yesterday at 5:26 PM**

I cut his penis off, yes.

**Feminazi-Yesterday at 5:26 PM**

HAHA KAITO GOT NO PEEN

**Plain Weeb-Yesterday at 5:26 PM**

Rip

His manhood is gone

**Grilled Gonta-Yesterday at 5:26 PM**

its funny cos im the one who killed miu

**Plain Weeb-Yesterday at 5:26 PM**

Shhshshs

**Stab me daddy-Yesterday at 5:26 PM**

I gave it to Miu.

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:29 PM**

Tenko, please don't die.

Maki, stop.

**Feminazi-Yesterday at 5:30 PM**

**_[Ascends to Atua]_ **

**Stab me daddy-Yesterday at 5:30 PM**

I will mourn my lesbian crush's death.

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:30 PM**

Oh.

**Grilled Gonta-Yesterday at 5:30 PM**

what

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:30 PM**

Maki.

I ship you two.

Thanks.

Wow.

**Feminazi-Yesterday at 5:30 PM**

**_[descends]_**  
Really

**xXPussyDestroyer69Xx-Yesterday at 5:31 PM**

Bush

**Stab me daddy-Yesterday at 5:31 PM**

This always happen, they always figure us out

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:31 PM**

That's incest though.

**Feminazi-Yesterday at 5:31 PM**

We've been caught fuck

Wait no

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:31 PM**

Tenko no swearing.

**Stab me daddy-Yesterday at 5:31 PM**

It's not incest if Tenko doesn't say anything

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:31 PM**

Atua bless I love this family.

**Grilled Gonta-Yesterday at 5:31 PM**

shouldn't our mother be korekiyos sister

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:32 PM**

No.

She's a thot.

**Feminazi-Yesterday at 5:32 PM**

Kirumi is being cucked

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:32 PM**

Your mother is Kirumi.

**Stab me daddy-Yesterday at 5:32 PM**

Tenko and I share a bed for a reason.

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:32 PM**

She is the best mother please be nice.

I love her a lot.

**Feminazi-Yesterday at 5:32 PM**

Awee

**Plain Weeb-Yesterday at 5:32 PM**

Otp

Very nice

**Grilled Gonta-Yesterday at 5:32 PM**

selfcest

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:32 PM**

NO

**Plain Weeb-Yesterday at 5:32 PM**

lmoa

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:32 PM**

GONTA

**Plain Weeb-Yesterday at 5:32 PM**

HAHAHAH

**Grilled Gonta-Yesterday at 5:32 PM**

YOU ARE KIRUMI

**Plain Weeb-Yesterday at 5:32 PM**

That was a good one GONTA

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:32 PM**

WHO TAUGHT YOU THAT

I AM NOT KIRUMADSF JSDOFDAJa

**Plain Weeb-Yesterday at 5:33 PM**

N O

**Stab me daddy-Yesterday at 5:33 PM**

MIU NO

**Plain Weeb-Yesterday at 5:33 PM**

N O P E

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:33 PM**

GONT A WGIWqeffewqevjkwe

wHY

WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS

WHO HAS BEEN INTERACTING WITH GONTA LATELY

WAS IT TSUMUGI OR MIU

**Stab me daddy-Yesterday at 5:34 PM**

Tenko hold me.

**xXPussyDestroyer69Xx-Yesterday at 5:34 PM**

me

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:34 PM**

WHO DO I NEED TO KILL

OKAY MIU

IM

UM.

GOING TO

UM...

**Feminazi-Yesterday at 5:34 PM**

Maki I'm scared

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:34 PM**

Tie you hands behind your back for a day?

**xXPussyDestroyer69Xx-Yesterday at 5:34 PM**

YASS BDSM

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:34 PM**

Tenko you're okay.

**Stab me daddy-Yesterday at 5:34 PM**

**holds Tenko** I will protect you.

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:34 PM**

NO MIU

NO

YOU ARE TO STAY IN YOUR ROOM UNLESS TOLD OTHERWISE.

**Feminazi-Yesterday at 5:35 PM**

So many degenerates

**Stab me daddy-Yesterday at 5:35 PM**

Do I need to kill them?

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:35 PM**

No you do not.

Tenko, you are safe.

Do not worry.

No harm will come to you.

**Plain Weeb-Yesterday at 5:36 PM**

Whoops

awe protective kilo best kilo

Stupid autocorrect *kiyo  
Damnit

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:37 PM**

SHUSH

**Plain Weeb-Yesterday at 5:37 PM**

OxO

Okay I’ll shut up now uwu

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:37 PM**

0///0

**Stab me daddy-Yesterday at 5:37 PM**

*knives*

**Stab me daddy-Yesterday at 5:37 PM**

*more knives*

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:38 PM**

Gonta, will you please calm down?

Maki, I am confiscating your knives.

Put them away now.

You have 10 seconds.

**Stab me daddy-Yesterday at 5:38 PM**

Do you wanna die?

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:38 PM**

Yes I do.

**Stab me daddy-Yesterday at 5:38 PM**

**puts them away**

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:38 PM**

But not right now.

**Stab me daddy-Yesterday at 5:38 PM**

There.

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:38 PM**

I need to raise you properly.

**Feminazi-Yesterday at 5:38 PM**

You never raised us properly

**Stab me daddy-Yesterday at 5:38 PM**

I mean I'm fucking my sister, you've went wrong somewhere.

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:39 PM**

I need to help Gonta become a true gentleman.

**Feminazi-Yesterday at 5:39 PM**

Ryoma is sans UNDERTALE

**Plain Weeb-Yesterday at 5:39 PM**

Where is Kirumi rn, smh .  
GONTA needs gentleman lessons

**Grilled Gonta-Yesterday at 5:40 PM**

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:40 PM**

Kirumi is sleeping.

**Stab me daddy-Yesterday at 5:40 PM**

HA

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:40 PM**

You all tired her out last night.

Gonta.

**Feminazi-Yesterday at 5:40 PM**

Mom needs a rest,,

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:40 PM**

Yes.

**Plain Weeb-Yesterday at 5:40 PM**

Yea

**Stab me daddy-Yesterday at 5:40 PM**

I tired Tenko out last night ;)

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:40 PM**

She is right next to me and cute as hell to be honest.

**Feminazi-Yesterday at 5:40 PM**

GJFRJFRJGRK

**Plain Weeb-Yesterday at 5:40 PM**

Ehfjjejfhdhe

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:40 PM**

MAKI.

**Plain Weeb-Yesterday at 5:40 PM**

I’m

**Feminazi-Yesterday at 5:40 PM**

PKNDEUOBDUVSUJHCSIOVF

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:40 PM**

I AM REMOVING YOUR PRIVILEGES.

**xXPussyDestroyer69Xx-Yesterday at 5:40 PM**

i didn't do anything to kiibo what

**Feminazi-Yesterday at 5:40 PM**

dad are you sure you didnt tire her out last night ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Stab me daddy-Yesterday at 5:41 PM**

Haven't you screamed enough Tenko?

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:41 PM**

YOU WILL SLEEP IN YOUR OWN BED TONIGHT

TENKO WHY

**Plain Weeb-Yesterday at 5:41 PM**

I’mma  make fanart soon everyone  
My eyes have been opened to new ships

**Stab me daddy-Yesterday at 5:41 PM**

owo

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:41 PM**

I have a good chart. People watching helps a lot with this kind of thing.

Tsumugi.

**Feminazi-Yesterday at 5:41 PM**

Maki used the oowoo

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:41 PM**

I can Dm it to you later.

**Plain Weeb-Yesterday at 5:41 PM**

oh yeah dm me

**xXPussyDestroyer69Xx-Yesterday at 5:41 PM**

DM me or I'll die

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:41 PM**

Later.

Miu. You will not die.

**Plain Weeb-Yesterday at 5:41 PM**

nO de a Th

**Feminazi-Yesterday at 5:42 PM**

Art channel?

**Stab me daddy-Yesterday at 5:42 PM**

I am the owo

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:42 PM**

Sure.

**Grilled Gonta-Yesterday at 5:42 PM**

taking the ant for a walk

brb

**Plain Weeb-Yesterday at 5:42 PM**

cya GONTA

Make sure not to crush it

Like be careful

**Feminazi-Yesterday at 5:42 PM**

I need to practice my nunchucks

**Grilled Gonta-Yesterday at 5:42 PM**

I LOST THE ANT

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:42 PM**

NO

GONTA

**Plain Weeb-Yesterday at 5:42 PM**

DAMNIT

**Grilled Gonta-Yesterday at 5:42 PM**

**_DEPRESSION_ **

**Plain Weeb-Yesterday at 5:42 PM**

GONTA YOU HAD ONE JOB

**Plain Weeb-Yesterday at 5:43 PM**

I never knew GONTA knew such bug words- _depression_

BIG NOT BUG

**Feminazi-Yesterday at 5:43 PM**

Bug

**Grilled Gonta-Yesterday at 5:43 PM**

intentional?

**Plain Weeb-Yesterday at 5:43 PM**

urgh

not intentional

Rip

**Feminazi-Yesterday at 5:43 PM**

Tsumugi is a fake ass bitch do i have permission to toss her to the sun

**Stab me daddy-Yesterday at 5:44 PM**

Yes.

**Plain Weeb-Yesterday at 5:44 PM**

Go ahead

I want to die to be honest

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:44 PM**

I need to go.

Duty calls.

**Feminazi-Yesterday at 5:44 PM**

We gonna lose one family member

**Plain Weeb-Yesterday at 5:44 PM**

Oop see ya dad

Hahaha

**Stab me daddy-Yesterday at 5:45 PM**

Poor man

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:45 PM**

Behave well while i am gone.

I will see you later.

**Plain Weeb-Yesterday at 5:45 PM**

Yes dad

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:46 PM**

Do not destroy the house.

**Plain Weeb-Yesterday at 5:46 PM**

haha

**Stick Dad-Yesterday at 5:46 PM**

Maki you are in charge.

No knives though.


End file.
